5th Generation (5G) wireless systems or mobile networks denote the next major phase of mobile telecommunications beyond the current 4G standards. It is expected for a 5G network to support, for instance: data rates of several tens of Mb/s for tens of thousands of users; at least 1 Gbit/s simultaneously for tens of users in a small area network; improved coverage; enhanced signaling efficiency; reduced latency; and significantly enhanced spectral efficiency over 4G networks.
Moreover, frequencies exceeding 24 GHz are expected to be needed to support 5G networks. Accordingly, one or more antenna arrays having multiple antenna elements operating in unison, as opposed to a single antenna, will likely be required to support such high frequencies. However, the effect of “shadowing” or blocking of antenna elements by a user's hand or any other object can result in a lower antenna gain and in some circumstances an inability to meet antenna gain and scanning angle requirements for communicating with an external device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The system and method components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present teachings so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.